


Summer Break

by eddie_martha



Category: Golden Girls
Genre: Caring, Eventual something, F/F, Friendship, Light Angst, Slow Burn, Worries, deep thoughts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:34:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24897769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eddie_martha/pseuds/eddie_martha
Summary: Every year when summer break nears, Dorothy tensing up makes Blanche worry about her.
Relationships: Blanche Devereaux & Dorothy Zbornak, Blanche Devereaux/Dorothy Zbornak
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Summer Break

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jeritoodles](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeritoodles/gifts).



> Hey pretty shining people (have the earworm now, thank me later ;P),
> 
> so, something's wrong with Dorothy and Blanche worries about her. We will see where this goes. I have ideas but nothing is fixed yet.  
> This is my first Blanche/Dorothy story, so let me know what you think. 
> 
> Also: shout-out to my fellow introverts. Much love to all of you! I have the slight hope that you will feel seen and cherished through this. 
> 
> Love,  
> Eddie
> 
> iheartdana: that's the idea I told you about. Hope you'll like it.
> 
> italics for thoughts

_Summer break had been a challenge for Dorothy for as long as Blanche could remember. Her friend was economical and could easily survive on her salary as a substitute teacher even – with some cuts - during summer break. Nevertheless, the oncoming school holidays stressed Dorothy out. The thought of searching for a job, writing one application after another, going to interviews, being rejected over and over again until finally she would find a boring job frustrated Dorothy weeks in advance. The additional end-of-school-year workload didn’t help her relax, neither did Dorothy’s progressing age that was used by more potential employers each year as an excuse not to hire her._

_If they only knew whom they rejected! Dorothy was the about the smartest person Blanche had ever met. Her mind continued to amaze Blanche even after years of being roommates and most importantly: friends. Everyone should be thrilled to have Dorothy as an employee – if just for a few weeks. And yet… yet every year tension started to build up as the end of term came closer. Blanche could almost see it. Wait, she did see it. Over the years she had learned to read the signs. Suddenly the usually ignored help-wanted-section of the newspaper could be found on the small table next to the sofa in the living room, several ads accurately marked._

_On top of them would be a list – Dorothy loved those – with the number of the ad, job description and contact details next to columns used to check off answered ads and the result of the application. Everything meticulously noted. Not in Dorothy’s personal handwriting of course, she would only use her straight, perfectly legible teacher-handwriting for matters such as this._

_Her personal handwriting had surprised Blanche. It reflected Dorothy’s sincerity and determination, but it was rounder, softer, far more embellished than one would expect it to be, given its writers demeanor. Dorothy often appeared harsh. Her height combined with her baritone voice and her most often stern expression made people respect, not seldom fear her, easily. Nobody was offhandedly allowed to see the softness behind the facade. Dorothy’s warmth, her caring nature, the depth of her emotions and thoughts were something one had to discover gradually, like carefully removing one veil after the other – provided that one had accomplished to win Dorothy’s trust. Her trust was not easily won. Becoming acquainted had neither been a simple nor fast process on either side. But Blanche knew now that running or more accurately wading through it had earned her Dorothy’s trust and loyalty and given her the most wonderful friend she could have wished for._

**Author's Note:**

> What do you think? What could have been done better? I really enjoy writing these, but I kinda feel like running against a wall. I'd love to get better, so if you have any hints, comments, please, please, please let me know. Thanks.


End file.
